


Don't call me cute

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [48]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: I saw you throwing a plastic bottle in the garbage can for organic waste and I’m holding a speech about recycling and NO I’M NOT CUTE when I’m angry, we all have to live on this planet!





	Don't call me cute

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one's a tad short but I thought the prompt was cute.
> 
> Besides I can always continue it if you guys want

Camila had been in her apartment for thirteen days straight. Not leaving for any reason.

She’d barely seen the sunlight.

She’d been binge watching Netflix. And ordering take out. And ignoring the world.

She’d been dumped. Leave her alone.

But anyway, Dinah had practically busted down her down door and dragged her from the pit that was her bedroom.

“Dinah let me go!” Camila yelled as Dinah flung her over her shoulder and not so gently placed her in the kitchen. Camila scowled at her, folding her arms with a huff when Dinah blocked the door.

“I’ve let you go.” Dinah said with a grin.

“Shut up. Now move.” Camila snapped. Dinah raised her eyebrows, grin not fading.

“No. You need to at the very least leave your pit for more than ten minutes.” Dinah said. Camila huffed and tapped her foot.

“I don’t want to.”

“You have to at some point. You got broken up with. It’s not the end of the world.” Dinah said slowly. “We’ve all been there but it’s been nearly two weeks.”

“So?” Camila sighed. Dinah rolled her eyes.

“Get dressed. It’s a summer day. Come meet us in the park in a hour.” Dinah said.

“But I don’t wanna.” Camila whined. Dinah spun on her heel and headed for the door.

“That’s not a request Walz, I will drag you there if I have to.” She called over her shoulder before pulling the door shut behind her.

Camila sighed. Looks like she needed to get ready.

\----

“I can’t believe you made me do this.” Normani grumbled. Dinah laughed as Normani swatted at yet another flying thing around her.

“Aw come on babe, it’s not that bad.” Dinah snickered. Normani glared at her and Dinah smiled sheepishly.

“It is that bad.” Normani muttered.

“Hey Mila!” Ally called out as she spotted the, what could only be described as, depressed looking girl walking towards them.

“Hi guys.” Camila said quietly as she sat down next to them.

“Ah she’s not dead.” Normani teased, smacking a fly with her hand. “Although Dinah may be soon.”

“Wha- what’d I do?” Dinah screeched. 

“Nature sucks.” Normani groaned. Camila smiled as she watched her friends complain and joke around.

As much as she hated to admit it, it was actually a super nice day; super hot, super sunny, super… loud? Camila glanced over and saw a small protest like thing just on the other side of the path running through the park. Or was it a speech? Whatever, same loud yelling about saving the planet or some shit.

Camila shook her head and sipped on the water bottle Ally had handed her, always the mother of the group that one.

Half a hour later and Camila was actually having fun now. She’d forgotten why she’d decided to spend the last two weeks in solitary confinement.

Of course now her bottle was empty. And throwing it at Dinah’s face had become boring. 

So Camila stood up and headed for the bins over the otherside of the park. Just past the protest thing.

Which had become louder. And rowdier the closer she got. Camila shook her head and pushed past the cheering people to reach the bins.

Camila wasn’t even paying attention when she threw her bottle away, too busy checking her Snapchat.

“Hey!” Camila’s head snapped up when a voice sounded right in front of her.

“Yes?” Camila squeaked.

“Did you just throw that into the organic waste?” The girl asked.

“Uhhhh,” Camila turned her head to look at the bins and for the life of her couldn’t remember.

“You did. I just watched you throw it in there.” The girl folded her arms with a scowl. Camila looked back at her and smiled sheepishly.

“My bad?” Camila said slowly. The girl huffed.

“Can you not see what this protest is for? Recycling. I’m holding a speech about it and you’re just over here undermining my entire speech! In fact you’re a prime example of why people should be listening to me. This shit is important. If you just took ten minutes to google this you’d see why-”

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Camila said with an amused smile. The girl could practically be steaming from her ears.

“I am NOT CUTE WHEN I’M ANGRY, we all gotta live on this planet douchecanoe.” The girl snapped.

Camila spun on her heel, reached delicately into the bin and grabbed her bottle. She smiled at the girl and placed it, a tad more aggressive than necessary, in the recycling bin.

“We good?” Camila asked. The girl blinked at her and opened her mouth before snapping it shut.

“Thank you.” The girl said decisively.

“If you’re done with yelling at me, you should let me take you for coffee.” Camila said with a smile. The girl’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“Uhhh.”

“As an apology. For getting you riled up by accident.” Camila explained.

“Um.”

“If you want.” Camila said quietly. The girl nodded and smiled softly.

“Uh sure. Sounds… great.” The girl replied.

“I’m Camila by the way.” 

“Oh right.” The girl ran her hand through her hair and grinned. “I’m Lauren.”

“So, later today? After your speech of course.” Camila suggested.

“I’d be down for that.” Lauren said with a smile. Camila pointed over to Dinah, who now seemed to apologising to Normani for dragging her outside.

“Whenever you’re ready, I’m just over there. With those weirdos.” Camila laughed. Lauren chuckled and nodded.

“Mani’s a good friend of mine.” Lauren said. Camila grinned.

“So I’ll see you later.” Camila said. Lauren nodded as the crowd started pulling her back.

“Later!”

Camila laughed as the crowd claimed Lauren and she walked back to her friends.

“What took you so long Chancho? You fall in or something?” Dinah teased. Camila snorted and shook her head. She sat down next to Ally and grinned.

“Nope just scoring a date.” Camila said with a sigh. Her friends looked at her in surprise.

“Well damn. Shorty got game.” Dinah said, high fiving Camila.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
